Into The Past
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: At the end of the first season Wizardmon comes back to life along with the other Digimon and returns to Gatomon’s side. One night though Tai finds out the truth about Wizardmon’s past that not even Gatomon knows


Title: Into The Past

Rating: 14+

Summery: At the end of the first season Wizardmon comes back to life along with the other Digimon and returns to Gatomon's side. One night though Tai finds out the truth about Wizardmon's past that not even Gatomon knows.

_Tokyo, 2001_

Wizardmon sat on the soft couch next to Tai, Gatomon sleeping in his lap. He ran his hand gently over her soft curled back much like someone would do a normal cat. Tai was watching some show about Japan's soccer team but Wizardmon wasn't paying much attention. He stared down at Gatomon and smiled behind his cowl. She seemed so peaceful. Almost as if she had been carrying a heavy burden that had been lifted once they had defeated Apocalymon. Wizardmon shifted slightly and adverted his eyes to the television. The show would be ending soon and Tai would be going to bed just as he did every night at this time. Wizardmon sighed and looked back down at Gatomon.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked looking at the humanoid Digimon. Wizardmon looked at Tai and shook his head.

"No, Nothing." Wizardmon turned back to the television.

"You're so quiet all the time." Tai said. Wizardmon looked back at Tai again.

"I'm sorry." Wizardmon didn't know what else to say to that.

"Don't be sorry about it." Tai turned off the television as the credits for the show began. "It's just that you've been with us for a few months now and I don't know a single thing about you." Tai turned so that he was sitting almost sideways on the couch. Wizardmon shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

"Yes well…" Wizardmon began.

"You like being mysterious, is that it?" Tai asked.

"No it's just…" Wizardmon shrugged. "No one's ever cared to know anything about me. Not even back when..." Wizardmon caught himself. _'I almost slipped.'_ Wizardmon said. _'I can't tell him about that!' _He looked away from Tai again. _'I can't tell anyone about that.'_

"Back when what?" Tai asked.

"Nothing. It's not important." Wizardmon closed his eyes as memories of his past ran through his mind.

"What do you mean nothing? Clearly it's something if it's bothering you so much. I'm your friend you should be able to talk to me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just… I don't like to think about my past."

"Is it that bad?" Tai asked.

"No. It's not bad." He said. "It was very good actually. I couldn't have asked for a better life. But… it's that life that I don't have anymore. That's why I don't like thinking about it."

"I don't understand." Tai said. "Why did you have to leave it? Was it because of Gatomon? Did you leave to be with her?" Wizardmon smiled.

"No. I left way before I even met her."

"Then why?" Wizardmon sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers he so desperately wanted to give Tai but didn't know where to begin. Though he figured, the beginning was as good a place as any.

110010010011

_Tokyo__, 1967_

A small boy huddled in the corner of the large room hugging his jean clad knees tightly to his chest. His clothes looked scuffed and worn, his jeans torn and his knees bloodied. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, his green eyes puffy and red. He could see the other children playing out in the school yard not even noticing the fact that he was gone.

"William?" The boy looked up at the sound of the woman's voice. "What are you doing inside on such a nice day?" William looked up at his teacher who then noticed that he had been crying. The teacher smiled kindly and sat down on the floor next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. "Are those boys picking on you again?" She asked him. William nodded. The teacher sighed. "The same ones?" William nodded again. "I'll phone their parents again. Alright?"

"No!" William said backing away from her. "It won't help any. It'll only make things worse."

"How will it make things worse?"

"They'll blame me that they got in trouble and beat me up again. Just like last time." The teacher sighed.

"Why don't you go outside and talk to another group? Maybe you'll meet some friends and then those boys will leave you alone."

"No one wants to be friends with me." William said skulking.

"Have you tried?" She asked.

"Well… no." He said. "But I don't want any friends anyway. I have Theurgymon." This completely took the teacher off guard.

"Theurgymon?" The teacher asked. "What's that?"

"It's not a what It's a who." He said. He stood up and moved to his desk. "I'll show you who he is but you can't tell anyone okay?" He asked. The teacher nodded as William pulled open his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He came back and sat down next to his teacher. "This is Theurgymon." He said holding out the piece of paper to her. She took the paper and looked at it. On the paper was a drawing of a little purple blob with eyes and a mouth that seemed to be stitched shut. The blob had a slight crooked point on the top and had little pointed ears. "He's my best friend."

"William. This is a drawing." William laughed.

"Well of course it's a drawing silly. I can't bring him here."

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Because he lives in the digital world." William took the paper back and moved back to his desk and jumped up onto the flat surface. He stared at the drawing in his hand with a wide smile on his face.

"And… where is the digital world?" She asked standing up. William seemed so very happy at the moment, talking about his little friend.

"The digital world? I go there through my computer at home." He said. "The first time I did it I was so scared. But Theurgymon showed up. He keeps me safe from the bad guys."

"Bad guys like whom?" She sat down on the desk across from him. "Like Jesse and Tyler?" She asked.

"Jesse and Tyler?" He asked shocked. "No, from the real bad guys." He said. "Like this one time we met up with this other Digimon named Leomon and we had to fight this bad guy called Vindromon. I thought we were done for but Theurgymon Digivolved just in time!" The teacher listened very intently to what William was saying. She had heard of cases like this before but she had never personally dealt with it.

It was very common for a child, especially a child of William's age, to create an imaginary friend. But this was above and beyond anything.

"William, I have to go down to the office and make a phone call. Will you be alright here?"

"You're not phoning Jesse and Tyler's parents are you? They'll kill me!" He said throwing down the paper and grabbing onto her arm. She smiled.

"No, I'm not phoning their parents. I have to make a call on a different matter." She said. She ruffled his hair slightly as he let go of her arm. "The bell will ring soon. I'll be back in a few minutes."

110010010011

_Tokyo, 2001_

"So… did you know this William kid?" Tai asked. Wizardmon laughed slightly.

"If I didn't, would he be in my story?" He asked.

"Well… I guess not. So how do you know him? Who is he?" Tai asked. He suddenly got very excited. "Hey if he went to the Digiworld then that means he was one of the original Digidestend wasn't he?" Wizardmon held up his hands to stop Tai.

"If you keep asking so many questions you won't find out the answers now will you?" Wizardmon asked. "Be glad I'm even telling you. You're the first to know. Well… you and William."

"So William knows about your past?" Tai asked. Wizardmon laughed.

"William _is_ my past." He said.

"Well now I'm confused again." Tai said tilting his head slightly. Wizardmon chuckled.

"I will explain."

110010010011

_Tokyo, 1967_

"William what is the meaning of this?" William stared down at his feet though he knew that his father was holding out the paper he had shown Masuri-san, his teacher, earlier that day. "I got a phone call from your teacher today saying that you are making up lies about imaginary creatures and other worlds!" He said angrily.

"Kevin, don't be so hard on him. It's tough for a boy his age. Moving to another country and leaving all his friends behind." His mother defended him.

"What friends?" Kevin asked. "He doesn't have any friends. No matter where we go or what we do he never makes any incentive to make any friends." He threw the paper down on the table. "Instead he wastes his time making up these…. These…. Stories!"

"We never stay in one place long enough for him to make friends!" His mother said now raising her voice.

"That's no excuse to be making up lies to your teacher!"

"Dad I… I'm sorry."

"No. Not your sorry. You know what they'll do to you if you continue on with these stories? If you tell people that you believe that they're real?"

"It is real!" William insisted.

"They'll lock you up William!" He said. "They'll take you away from us and you'll never see us again. Is that what you want?" William felt tears begin to flow down his cheeks.

"No." He said. "But I'm not lying. It's true!"

"William you will stop with this right now! No more Digimon, no more Themeymon."

"Theurgymon." William corrected.

"It stops now!" He picked up the piece of paper with the picture of Theurgymon and walked over to the fire place that was burning brightly, illuminating the room in a dim glow.

"Dad no!" William cried. He ran up to his dad and pulled on his arm trying to take the paper back. The man knocked William back slightly and threw the paper in the fire place.

"You will never speak of nor even _think _of this place. From now on, if you're not out with your friends you will be upstairs in your room either doing your homework or studying."

"That's not fair!" William cried.

"What's not fair is what they will do to you if you continue on with this!" He said angrily. "Do you not understand this? Do you _want _to be locked away where you will be poked and prodded with needles everyday?" William cried, his tears running freely.

"I hate you!" He said running up the stairs.

"That was a little harsh Kevin." William's mother, Callie, said.

"Oh don't you start. You know as well as I do what will happen if he continues."

"Yes but to ground him for it. He has a wild imagination, just like I did at his age." She said.

"Yes, but you didn't go around saying you can jump into other worlds through your computer!" Kevin argued. "Besides. If the only thing he can do is go out with friend's maybe he'll actually try and make some." Callie sighed and looked at the stairs where her son had gone.

"I'm going to go talk to him. He's upset." Callie stood up and made her way to the stairs.

"Don't be filling his head with any ideas." Kevin said after her. "I want this done with."

Callie walked up the stairs quietly. She could hear the faint sound of something buzzing and could see a slight blue glow coming from William's room.

"William?" She called. There was no answer. The glow faded and the humming stopped. "William I want to talk to you. I know your mad about all this but-" She opened the door to his room and found it empty. "William?" She asked. "William will you come out please I know your mad but I wish you talk to you. No more hiding alright?" She looked under the bed where she usually found William hiding. He wasn't there. She looked in the closet. He wasn't there. "William this isn't funny!" She searched the entire upstairs becoming more and more panicked the more she searched.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked coming up the stairs.

"It's William." She said. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He didn't come downstairs." He said beginning to search for him as well. "William come out! I'm sorry I said all those things you know I was upset." After a few moments of searching and still no William Kevin gave up. "I'm calling the Police."

"You're thinking he ran away?" Callie asked. "He wouldn't do that. Not William. Not my boy."

110010010011

_Tokyo, 2001_

"William went to the Digiworld didn't he?" Wizardmon nodded.

"Where else would he have gone?" He asked. "As far as he knew his parents hated him he had no friends. To him the only place he belonged was in the Digiworld."

"So then, did he stay there?" Tai asked. Wizardmon nodded again.

"He did." Wizardmon didn't continue and Tai got a little antsy as he watched Wizardmon continue to pet Gatomon.

"Okay so then what happened?" Tai asked finally getting too impatient. Wizardmon smiled.

"Now… is where things get interesting."

110010010011

_Digital World, 1967_

"Theurgymon!" William called out. "Theurgymon where are you?"

"William?" William turned at the sound of the small voice.

"Theurgymon!" He cried out happily. He fell to his knees and hugged the small Digimon to his chest rubbing his face in his short purple fur.

"What's wrong William?" Theurgymon asked noticing William's tears.

"My parents are mad at me. They want me to stop being friends with you. They think all this is just my imagination and that they will lock me up and take me away from them if I don't stop coming here!" Theurgymon looked scared.

"William… does that… does that mean I'll never see you again?" He asked tears now springing to his eyes.

"No." William said. "No I'm not going back there." He said. "I'm never going back there. They don't want me there. I'm just a problem to them. I always have been and I always will be. Here I'm accepted. And I have you!"

"But William it's dangerous here!" Theurgymon said.

"I know. But I have you!" He said. "I don't want to go back!" Theurgymon smiled happily through his stitched mouth.

"We'll be friends for ever and ever. And you don't have to worry cause I'll keep you safe no matter what! I'll die before I let anything happen to you!"

"You won't die Theurgymon!" William said. "Nothing will happen!"

"Yeah. We'll be together forever!"

Tbc…

(I'd continue right now but I have to go home… lol wrote this in class when I should have been paying attention xD anyway… What happens to William? How does Wizardmon fit into all this? Find out in the next chapter. Please R&R… the little blue button seems very inviting doesn't it? Doesn't it?!)


End file.
